The Ghost Down the Road
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Something I wrote a while back before I started posting things and just found on my old laptop.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

'Why did this all have to happen?' I thought to myself through the waves of tears. 'If my parent had just accepted me... Why did everyone have to die?' I grieved trying my hardest not to break down and give up.

My mom and dad had found footage of me transforming into Phantom. And they decided that they could never have a ghost for a son. They came for me in the night and zapped me in order to take me down stairs to the lab and experiment on me. The experience was horrifying, they poked around in my inners for hours and used experimental drugs and weapons on me. The pain was so intense I felt myself losing my mind.

Once the morning had come Jazz noticed that I was gone. She had found the lab locked but used the hidden key that our dad kept behind the emergency fudge. When she saw me strapped to a table being electrocuted to see the rate of deterioration of my cells she freaked and tried to rescue me. Dad brought on of his massive hands down across her face. They told her that her brother was dead and that she should just accept that as fact and move on.

Jazz didn't give up. She called everyone that she thought would hide my secret; my friends Sam and Tucker, as well as Valeria and even Mr. Lancer. They got there as fast as they could and Mr. Lancer used an ax to break down the door to the basement lab so that they could try and save me.

When Sam, Tucker and Valeria saw me they went into a blind rage. They pulled out weapons that were meant to be used on ghosts and opened fire on my mom and dad. Mr. Lancer who didn't own any ecto weapons started to grab veils from the shelves and throwing them. After a few seconds an unstable solution hit the ghost portal.

The portal exploded… I was the only survivor. 'Why did they have to die? I wasn't worth it. Jazz… Tucker… Mr. Lancer… Valeria… Sam, oh god Sam.' I hadn't been able to take the sight of all of them dead. I lost the entire contents of my stomach. After I couldn't take it anymore I flew. I kept flying until the exhaustion fatigue and stress caught up with me. I crashed into an alley and transformed back into my human form and lost consciousness.

Hours later I wake up to find that I was inside a building. Not only that but I was on a bed. I tried to sit up and get a bearing on my surroundings. My entire body was in pain. 'Why does everything hurt?' I thought.

I heard a voice coming from a door on my left and my eyes snapped to it. "You're awake." It said. In the doorway was a kind looking man with thinning black hair and a surprisingly blond handle bar mustache. "We found you in an alley yesterday night. You were in pretty bad shape there kid." My brain was still rebooting so all I could do was stare at him in puzzlement. "You ok there kid. Do you need us to call your family?" he asked.

With that word, 'family', everything came flooding back. "Gone, there all dead." I said the tears coming a new to my eyes.

"What is your name son, maybe we can find out who your legal guardian is." He said kindly.

My thoughts went to Vlad as my god father and what would happen if I went to him. "No!" I said quickly. "No, my godfather is a monster."

The man stroked his mustache for a second in silence before asking me a question. "Is your godfather the one that did this to you?" He asked. I was a mess.

I was about to tell him the no but then decided to lie. "Yes." I couldn't go to Vlad. If I went to Vlad I would become Dan. I couldn't let that happened. I promised Jazz, Mr. Lancer, Tucker and Sam. I would not ruin my memories of them by breaking that promise.

"We can get the police to help. We won't let him touch you I promise." The man said.

"He is a monster, with really good lawyers. The law won't stop him." I said simply.

The first unpleasant look crossed his face. "Lawyers… In that cause it is probably for the best that you don't tell us your full name. But we need to call you something. A fake family name will be needed. How is Phoenix?" I blinked at his willingness to abandon the idea of sending me back where I came from. "I am not about to send a kid like you back to whatever did this to you. They call me Teddy you're at Bayville's orphanage. If I fake some documents saying that you have been here for two years then no one will ever look for you. You can stay as long as you want to. But you won't be leaving till your injuries are gone. So I will need a first name Mr. Phoenix." He said with a smile.

After a moments hesitation I gave him my name. "My name is Danny." I said with a weak smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**A story I found from way back when, while I was cleaning out my old computer.**

**No I'm not planning on continuing it. Just felt like putting it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

I have been staying at the Bayville orphanage for a little over a month and I had started to adapt. I fitted in pretty well at the orphanage and did my best to help out. No one had discovered that I was Phantom yet and I planned on keeping it that way. However my toughest challenge since I had come to Bayville lay before me. My first day of school.

Went to the office to talk to the principal and get my schedule. And already the day was not looking so hot. Ms. Darkholme seemed like she was completely indifferent to me. Almost as if she did care at all about the students. She ended up yelling at me for wasting her time. After she gave me my schedule I went sprinting out of her office as fast as I could. The secretary just looked at me and shrugged. I simply sighed in resignation and trotted off to my first class one the schedule. 'Oh joy, English.' I thought miserably.

I walked into the class, and just my luck it had already started so everyone's attention immediately jumped to the closest thing to a mental stimulus. Namely the new kid. I gingerly stepped into the class room and looked around. I really didn't like being starred at. "Hello? What do you want?" The thick accented teacher asked. He had thin brown hair that though he had attempted to hide it with a come over but was clearly going bald rather quickly.

"My name is Danny Phoenix I just started school here and…" I started to try and introduce myself to my new teacher but he quickly shot me down.

"Sure, whatever you are disrupting my class, either find a seat or leave I don't care which." He brushed me off and turned back to the board and started to dribble on about Juxtaposition. I did a mental sigh and made for an open desk as far as possible away from the front. Unfortunately most of the rest of the class had the same idea so I was stuck in the third row. I propped my head up with one hand and started to drown out the things that the teacher was saying.

I opened my mouth and gave a long yawn. "Don't worry. Like no one like pays attention." A voice to my right said. I looked over to see a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail.

"I'm only worried if it is true what they say about dying of boredom. It must be a terrible way to go." I joked. She laughed a little. "Well that is the first descent meeting I have had all day. Like I tried to say when I walked in, my names Danny." I said extending a hand.

"Kitty, and like don't worry, only Mr. Wops is this bad. Though like stay away from the Principle if you can she like kind of…" She dropped off as if searching for the word.

"Scary, short tempered, evil…" I started listing of words.

"Evil that's the one." She said with a small laugh. "In case you haven't noticed Mr. Wops is like almost deaf. So as long as you don't like make as much noise as like a fire truck he won't notice you." She said jokingly.

We spent the next thirty minutes of class joking around and making comments about the teacher's hair. I pulled out a sketch book that I had and started doodling in it. I'm not very good but there is some level of therapy in drawing images from my old life. I never draw anything a human could recognize, but I drew some things. Today I was drawing Clockwork's tower. The Time Master himself standing amongst all the endless clocks standing in front of a window to the future were the world was alright, no massacred city like with Dan's time line. One were the world didn't need to be afraid.

"Wow you must like drawing." Kitty said looking at my work.

"It passes the time but I'm not very good at it." I said with a shrug.

"It's like better the anything I can do." Kitty said with a shrug. The bell rang and we got up and started heading out. "I got math next what about you?"

"Apparently gym, great." I said sarcastically. Then again, without the need to worry that people would connect me to Phantom, I didn't really have to act like a weakling.

I walked to the gym and found the couch. After explaining that I was new he gave me one of the stander gym uniforms and told me to go to the changing room with the others. I gulped. "Is it alright if I don't change were others can see me. I have… scars."

"Come on kid it is only bad for the first two or three day if you just change in the room with them. But if you start saying stuff like that and changing somewhere else people will talk. I have been coaching for years so I know how it is, trust me if anything happens I will help you out." Coach March said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Tell you what I ask one of our honors to watch your back, ok. Hey Summers get your butt over here."

A guy who looked about a year or two older than me ran up. He had short brown hair and shades that were tinted red. "You need me Coach?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Phoenix here is worried about doing his business in the changing room. Would you mind watching his back?" Coach March said.

"Sure thing, come on we only have about seven more minutes." He gestured towards me. I had no choice but to follow him. "So your new are you? Am Scott, nice to meet you." Scott said holding out his hand in a friendly manner.

I took the hand and shacked it. "Danny, sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "Is there any particular reason you are worried?"Scott asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. He was about to see anyways, might as well give him a heads up. "I have… scars."

"Don't worry; there are a lot of people with marks on their body. I doubt anyone will notice." Scott tried to assure me. We had gotten in to the changing room and several other students turned their heads to see what the new kid was like.

I looked around but they didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop starring. Scott gave me a smile and a nodded as if to say it would be ok. I took a deep breath and lifted my baggy shirt.

I heard several gasps and what sounded like a girly scream. "Wow, you weren't kidding about having scars." I heard Scott said in surprise before he got a hold of himself and started to yell at everyone else to stop starring. I had several cuts all over my body along with burn marks from my ghost fighting days. But none of that was as obvious as vivisection scar on the center of my chest. I changed as quickly as I could and practically ran out to avoid further staring.

Of course the starring wouldn't stop. Once the guys came outside they told all the girls what they saw they started to stare too. Scott went to the coach and told him. The coach's face fell. He walked over to me and started to talk. "I am sorry, Mr. Summers told me how bad it was. I had no idea. Will you be alright to do some running and practice Javelin throwing and high jump?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. It's like you said, better to get it over with. They can't talk about it forever." I said with a sad smile.

"True enough, but you can't not talk about it forever. If you ever need to talk just come by after school, I might not be able to help but I sure can listen. Believe it or not that is probably the main job of a coach. Work his players through there breakdowns." He said patting me on the shoulder. He looked around. "What are all of you standing around for? Get out on that track. If you haven't done a mile within the never six minutes then you owe me twenty squats, now move!" He shouted.

I managed everything in gym with ease. I made sure never to get in first and to make it sound like my breathing was heavy but I was easily one of the top ten people out there without even trying. I didn't want to join any teams though. It would be like cheating even if I did limit myself to human strength. My reflexes had grown from the months of ghost hunt. No training that any of them did could compare to the life or death battle.

After the class was over I quickly changed back. Coach was right, less people reacted badly the second time. They were wondering how it happened but it wasn't the horrified stares like before.

Next was math which went pretty uneventfully, I was pretty good at math even when I was back in Amity Park and didn't have much time to study. It wasn't memorizing any words or anything so I came out being able to do most of it. Science class was fun, the teacher seemed like a great guy, Kitty was in the class with me but this guy next to her kept giving me angry looks.

We broke for lunch and I went outside. Quickly eating the sandwich that I brought with me and drinking some water I decided to take a walk around. I had got to a small area behind the school when something grabbed my attention. Kitty was standing there with another girl who had brown hair with bangs that looked like they were dyed white. Surrounding them were four guys. One was the guy from science class, he looked like any old long haired street punk to me. Another was some skinny kid, I mean skinnier then me, with silver hair. Another was a creepy little guy that seemed to hop around on all fours rather then walk. Finally was a huge guy who must have been at least seven feet tall and weigh five hundred pounds, he blond hair that was kept in a Mohawk style.

One thing was instantly clear to me. They were not having a friendly chat. Both Kitty and the other girl seemed on guard. They must have said something to offend the giant because he pulled an arm back and started to throw a punch. I didn't even think about what I was doing. Before I knew what was going on, I was between the girls and the giant catching the punch with both hands ready.

It felt like I was trying to catch an anvil that was dropped off a ten story building. My knees shook a little as I was pushed back but I managed to stop the punch from reaching Kitty. The entire group looked at me in shock as if wondering what they should do now. I took my opportunity.

The giant was no fighter. He was big and strong but is punch threw his center of balance way to far forward. I move in kicking his front leg out from under him and putting my hand on the back of his head I guided his fall to the ground so he would land smack on his face. The silver hair kid recovered from shock and ran straight at me. He was fast but his path was predictable. I side stepped him and tripped him up. He did a couple of front flips on his face before he hit a tree and slide to the ground unconscious.

I heard a shout and saw something coming at me from the corner of my eye. I leaned back dodging the object and move my left hand up and grabbed it. It felt wet and gross. I shifted my footing to face who ever throw it to see the hoping kid flying straight at me. I pulled up my left hand and a let him fly right into the fist. It wasn't until then that I noticed that the wet object I had grabbed was his tong.

I dropped it taking a step back in confusion and discussed. "Wow what the heck is that? I don't think your tong is supposed to be that long." I said trying to rationalize the situation. Of course since I hadn't really been paying too much attention to any none threats since I turned the corner. I was at a bit of a loss.

"What... Choff choff… are you?" The frog like kid said trying to recover from being dragged by his tong straight into my fist. "Lance, let's get out of here!" he shouted eyes wide with terror.

The guy from science class spat. "Fine, it ain't worth it anyways." He said glaring at me. "Come on Blob grab Quicksilver and let's go." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The giant was getting up and moved to pick up the kid that I left at the tree. They were walking away when Lance turned his head and shouted "This isn't over you got it newbie. No one messes with the Brotherhood." I assume he meant me.

"I don't even know what is going on. But I assume that I don't want to know." I said out loud dropping my shoulders, this apparently earned another dirty looked from Lance before they left our sight. I turned to the girls. "You two ok?" I asked.

"Danny that was amazing!" Kitty shouted practically jumping up and down. "You might even be better than even like Logan." I have no idea who that is.

"I am going to assume that you aren't going to tell me what that was about. So I will only say to be more careful for now on." I said to her with a smile. "Is your friend alright? She isn't talking?"

The other girl looked like she was still in a daze. But she recovered right after I spoke about her. "Ah'm fine." She said in a southern accent crossing he arms over her chest.

"Good to hear." I said rubbing my arms. They were aching from the strain of stopping that first punch. "That Blob guy hit me like a truck. What are they feeding that guy mountains." I complained.

"Probably, Ah never seen anyone actually stop one of his punches. We usually just move out of the way." The girl said in a smart ass tone. "They call me Rouge, so you're that new kid Danny that Kitty was talking about."

"I suppose I must be, unless there is another." I replied with a shrug.

"Like where did you learn to fight like that?" Kitty asked.

I really didn't want to tell but I know better than to say that. "I will tell you if you tell me how that guys tong does… whatever that was." I said with a smile.

She looked nerves and after a look between her and Rouge were Rouge shook her head. Kitty sighed. "You win, I'll drop the subject."

"Always do." I said confidently. I looked up at the clock above the school. "We got about thirty minutes left for lunch. I am going to go off exploring. See you later Kitty, Rouge." I said and turned away going towards the double doors that lead into the school. 'Their hiding something but it is really not my business. I am not a hero anymore, I shouldn't meddle in dangerous affairs.' I thought to myself.

But then another voice in the back of my head said. 'That didn't stop you. You might say your retired but you know that trouble will find you. You are going to fight until the day you stop existing.'

It wasn't a thought I liked. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Looking up I saw the face of a scared little boy. 'I'm no hero. I never was one.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

(Scott's perspective)

Kitty and Rouge had gone missing and someone said that they saw then in the back of the school and that the Brotherhood cornered them. I was just about to run off to help but then they came into view. "Are you two ok? I heard the Brotherhood tried to corner you." I asked failing to mask the worry in my voice.

"Hey we can take care of ourselves." Rouge said indignantly.

Then Kitty spoke up. "But we didn't like have to." She was excited, like really excited. "The new kid, Danny, came out of nowhere and took down Fred, Pietro and Toad in like ten seconds."

I had to stop my eye from widening and frying everyone. "Are you serious? Did he realize that they were mutants?" I asked worried.

"That's the funny thing about it. Until he was done he didn't notice that anything. The only thing that tipped him off that something was weird was Toad's disgusting tong." Rouge said.

"Even though both Fred and Pietro used their powers on him he like didn't seem to notice. He actually blocked Fred's punch, like who can do that." Kitty said I am starting to think she might be starting to obsess over Danny. I shook my head.

"You think he might be a mutant? Professor X didn't say anything about anyone new in the area. But some have been known to go under the radar if he isn't looking for them in particular or if there powers awakened more slowly. But what are the odds that a mutant just shows up out of the blue in this school?" I said scratching my chin. Then I thought back to what I saw in gym class. "Another possibility is that he has had a hard life and is a really good fighter." I shook my head. "We should talk to the Professor about this before we jump to conclusions. It would probably be for the best if we keep it on the down low. Can you tell Danny not to talk about it if you see him?"

"He already said that he wouldn't. We never even asked him." Rouge said. "It is almost as if he knew it was all supposed to be a big secret."

"Like probably because that is like obvious. Otherwise people would have heard by now about the stretchy tong boy." Kitty said smugly.

We broke up and when to our afternoon classes. Danny was in Drama with me and Rouge for an elective I thanked him for helping Rouge and Kitty but he didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal. "You would have done the same in my shoes right?" He asked me.

It was true that I would have jumped straight in to help them, but I knew them better than he did and I don't think many people would willingly jump in to fight the Brotherhood even if the Brotherhood didn't have their powers.

After school I was driving home with Jean, Evan, Kurt, Kitty and Rouge. We filled them in about what happened with Danny and they all seemed shocked. Evan and Kurt both had Math and History with Danny and said that he seemed normal enough. I hadn't told them about the scars yet. I was still unsure about the entire thing.

We got back to the Mansion and went straight for the professor's study. I knocked. "Professor we need to talk to you." He invited us in and we saw him behind his desk with Logan sitting nearby.

"What can I help you all with?" Professor said hands crossed in front of his face.

"Professor there is a new kid at school named Danny Phoenix. We think he might be a mutant." I told the Professor.

"Intriguing and your opinion is based off of?" He asked.

"Kitty and Ah saw him take down three of the Brotherhood members in ten seconds flat without realizing that they were using their powers to fight him until he grabbed onto Toad's tong." Rouge said.

"So the kid can fight and the only explanation you could think of was he is a mutant? I usually find that having powers doesn't make you a better fighter when it comes to hand to hand." Logan said.

"He blocked one of Fred's punches." Kitty said with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive but I have met normal Humans that can do the same. There rare in this day and age but they do exist." Logan said scoffing of the evidence.

"So you think that someone might have trained him. To do what? What could possible require a fifteen year old boy to need to be able to fight mutants on equal terms." Jean asked doubtfully.

"I am not so sure, Jean." I said deciding to tell them about the scars. "In our gym class he had to take of his shirt to change into his uniform. And… and… his whole body was covered in scars." I said sadly. Everyone just stared at me in shock. "He had everything from burn marks and acid wounds down to cuts and bite marks." I swallowed. "In the middle of his chest was a large Y shaped cut mark. I… I… oh god."

"Someone did a vivisection on the kid." Logan said grimly. "That improves the odds that he is a mutant. It would give people a reason to try and study him like that. He must have some level of healing powers just to survive such a thing." He looked at us. "Don't ever get caught."

Jean throw-up just thinking about it, Kurt fainted, the rest of them looked like there were trying to decide which one they would do. They all looked pretty much like how I felt. Professor X was only a little beat. Logan only had a look of pity.

"I will check Cerberus to see if he is indeed a mutant." Professor finally said he turned to his computer and started to type away. "Jean… I… I know it will probably be very harsh on you and that you don't like to invade people's thoughts, but could you check his mind."

"I… I…" Jean tried to say something but couldn't. So she just simply nodded.

Professor looked up from his computer. "It is just as I expected. He's name is fake. There are no birth records or any other information published about him until a month ago. It is the Bayville Orphanage."

"Not unexpected. Everyone leave now. The Professor and I need to talk." Logan said seriously causing all of use to get up and make for the door. "Not you glasses. You stay." I turned around and came back. Once the door had closed and Logan could smell that they weren't trying to listen in he started to talk again. "Mutant would explain the vivisection but not any of the other injuries. The boy clearly is some kind of fighter. He might work for a hunter or military organization like I did back in the day. So whatever you do. Don't take your eyes off of him and don't be afraid to kill him."

I was shocked. "What are you talking about?" I said a little angrily. "He helps Rouge and Kitty and you make in out to be some kind of assassin that is out for our blood."

"No, if he was you would be dead already. He wouldn't have entered the school, he would have observe your hangouts and learned what paths you take home. Maybe a detonator on your car." Logan said listing off way that he could have me killed. "He is not professional assassin sent after you. But if what the girls say is true, then he is clearly out of your league." He looked dead at me. "Surviving does things to people, boy. It makes them ready to do what is necessary to survive. If he thinks that you or your friends are a threat, he might kill you."

I tried to think about it but no matter what he said Danny was only trying to help. He said he did what anyone would do. 'Wouldn't anyone do anything to survive?' I pushed the question out of my mind. "Professor you can't honestly agree with him?" I asked angrily.

"Scott… Logan might be right. We are not asking you to be hostile. Just to be careful." The Professor said.

"This is just like what happened back with Rouge. I was right then and you're going to see that I am right now. Danny isn't our enemy!" I shouted. I didn't care if the others heard us.

"Think kid. If he took out the Brotherhood, then who else knows about him?" Logan said. He was right of course. After this there is no way that Mystique would not try to recruit him; mutant or not. That only means that we need to get to him first.

"Scott under no circumstances are you to make Danny aware that you are mutants. There is a very real chance that he is a danger to everyone." Professor said simply. "You may go now. Try to explain our reasons to the others."

"Yes Professor." I said in defeat. 'The others weren't going to like this.' I thought as I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Logan)

"You know as well as I do that someone couldn't have activated an X gene this close to Cerberus without us knowing about it. That kid is not a mutant." I said to Charles. "Scars can tell you a lot about a man. Bites, slashes, and burn marks could be a sign that he was has to deal with enemies that are very… diverse… Like mutants." I finished glancing at my friend.

Charles looked at me. "I fear you might be right. But we have no evidence that he is trying to harm anyone. An orphan appearing out of nowhere and enrolling at Bayville High, shows signs of being severely injured not all at the same time or from the same type of thing and managing to beat three mutants without even trying. It seems too much to be just coincidence." He said looking back to his computer. "Logan could you… go to the Orphanage and asked about him. Or perhaps observe him. I would like to know more about this Danny Phoenix."

"Sure thing. But if he is really a child soldier, or another failed attempted at a Captain America, then we might be in trouble." I told him honestly. "I'll go tell Storm. We will need someone to protect the Mansion will I am out."

(Danny)

My first day of school went… rather well. I was not too sure after meeting my first teacher but my others were really nice. I had already made friends with Kitty, Rouge and Scott. But then again I already made enemies to. I don't really know anything about the Brotherhood and I don't really want to know.

I walked back into the orphanage and was immediately greeted by four of the younger children that also lived there. Rachael was a nine year old ginger girl who kept her hair in a brad. She always was going on about different kinds of animals and said that she wanted to grow up to be a zoo keeper. Henry and Max were six year old twin boys with dirty blond curly hair. Both of them wanted to become professional wrestlers who were always scraping with each other. The easiest way to get under their skin was to tell them that wrestling is fake. The last one was a little seven year old girl named Mari. She had shoulder length black hair. She was always out helping in the garden and said that she wanted to protect the rain forest when she grows up. She was so much like a little Sam that it sometimes hurt for me to listen to her.

"Danny! You're back." Rachael said grabbing onto my leg and looking up at me. "Sally is going to have puppies soon Danny. I can't wait, I can't wait."

"That's great news Rachael but I am pretty sure it will be a few weeks before the little puppies get here. So even if you can't wait you're going to have to." I told her kindly.

"Even if you say that it won't stop her from going and checking on the old girl ever five minutes." Teddy said coning around the corner from the kitchen. "I see you managed to survive your first day back at school. And no angry mob chasing you. That is was unexpected." He joked. "No fights I hope." I blushed, I didn't go looking for the fight after all. He noticed. "Two questions, did you win and was the girl worth it?"

"Yes and it isn't like that. I had just met them there is no love thing going on." I said defensively.

"'Them' huh, as in more than one girl. A little ambitious aren't we?" He said. A grin pushing up his handle bar mustache.

"Stop teasing the boy. And Danny I don't want you starting fights. It was your first day of school." Lyn said from the kitchen. Lyn was Teddy's wife and a kind woman of what she says is Native American descent. They worked together to keep the orphanage running.

"I didn't go looking for a fight. These four guys cornered two girls behind the school. I didn't even get involved until one of them threw the first punch." I said defensively again.

"Danny was the good guy." Mari said proudly. "Those bullies probably desire to be beaten up. Did you make sure to give them a quick kick between their legs?" She asked.

Oh yeah, definitely a mini Sam. "There was no need to. It was over really quickly and they left willingly… accept the one that was unconscious he had to be carried." I said glancing at Teddy.

Teddy started to laugh loudly. They had labeled me a scrapper after I took down some bikers that were trying to intimidate some of the kids during a trip back from the store. "Danny you need to work on your people skills. You also need to read some books. Whenever the hero comes out of nowhere and saves the princess she falls in love with him. That is just how it works, kid."

"That way of thinking is as out data as your mustache." Mari said angrily. Teddy faked being wounded causing us all to laugh. Lyn called for dinner and we went in to eat. Everything was looking pretty good for me. I know without a real background I can't get into a job that requires a heavy background check, so NASA is out of my reach. But it had always been was if I admitted it to myself, my grades weren't the best back in Amity and my family name was known in a bad way. And any heal checks would have shown my scars and blood. My childhood dream was always just going to be that.

I looked around the table and smiled. I had a new family and a new chance at life. Maybe everything would turn out ok. At least my old life would not catch up with me. I was done with fighting ghost. Nothing could make me leave. 'Nothing?' I ignored to questioning voice in the back of my heart.

(Mystique)

'I can't believe this. That Danny Phoenix boy took down my Brotherhood without even trying. He didn't show that he had any powers.' I closed my eyes and swallowed. 'What were the odds of him coming here of all places. Why here.'

'Magneto of course showed interest in the boy. He wants me to open contact and try to recruit him. I doubt it will work. He already met the rest of the Brotherhood. Honestly why do all of our recruits have to turn out like half baked cartoon villains.'

I started to rub my temples. 'On top of that we had no proof that he wasn't some kind of government super soldier sent in to take us down or monitor us.' I sighed heavily. 'Well he is already at my school. Giving things a week before acting couldn't possible make things any worse. And I do need a vacation.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Danny)

It has only been two days and the others in gym decided that it was best to leave the scarred kid alone. It helped that Couch March got on the case of anyone that he caught whispering about it and they decided that it was not worth the fifty pushups to talk about.

We were doing hurtles and I was trying not to make it look to easy when something happened that I was not expecting. I felt the all too familiar tug that I associated with someone trying to enter my mind. I immediately concentrated on throwing out the invader and quickly succeeded but in doing so I forgot to jump at the next hurtle and ran straight into it causing me to fall to the ground along with the hurtle. I started to pick myself off the ground and noticed that Scott had come running over to check on me.

"You alright, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just… blacked out of a moment there." I said waving him off. He looked even more concerned, or maybe that was just his shades. "It's cool. I just need a drink of water." I said with a smile. He nodded and I walked over to the water fountain. I was looking around trying to find who was trying to invade my mind. But there were no signs of a ghost or anyone with a giant sign saying 'Psychic Here' so I had no luck.

I was just hoping that my life would be normal too.

(Rouge)

It was lunch again and Ah went to sit at the table with the rest of the others from the institute.

"I can't believe how the Professor and Logan are acting. If he is a mutant then shouldn't we be trying to help him out?" Evan said angrily.

"They're just worried," Scott tried to calm Evan down. "And I don't think Danny needs help. He seems perfectly happy and he can hold his own in a fight." Scott did have a point. Jean then came up and sat down with us. "Jean." Scott said with a smile. He had had a crush on here since before I got here as far as everyone could tell. "What did you find out about Danny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said back, there was a bit of worry in her voice.

"So he isn't like a mutant?" Kitty asked a little depressed.

"No I mean I couldn't get in, he noticed me and forced me out." Jean replied.

"So he is like a telepath?" Kitty asked hopeful again.

"No, it didn't feel like he was telepathic, just very... I don't know, in control maybe? Almost as if he had been trained to go up against telepaths or he has been forced to overcome them before." Jean said worriedly again. "After I tried he started looking around as if to try to find the one that did it."

"Ah can hardly blame him. Ah would hate people entering my head too." Ah said with a shrug. "Y'all don't honestly think this means he is some kind of mutant hunter do you? I thought telepaths were still pretty rare event among mutants." Ah reasoned. To tell the truth Ah was probably just angry because the Professor and Logan were assuming that he is an enemy before even talking to him, like they did with me. The only real reason we won't be seeing his face in the danger room is because we don't know what he is capable of.

It was about time to go to our next classes so Ah got up and walked of leaving the others watching me go. Ah was starting to cool off by the time Ah had gotten to the theater for our drama class but Ah wasn't paying enough attention to where Ah was going. Ah tripped over a prop that someone had left out on the stage. Ah stumbled and fell into the ten feet deep orchestra pit.

Ah was to surprise to do anything. Ah put my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes. Ah waited to hit the ground face first. But it didn't happen. Ah felt myself being caught and leveling out. Ah opened my eyes to see Danny holding me bridal style looking at me in with concern in his ice blue eyes. "You alright, Rouge?" He asked me.

"Yeah… thanks." I mumbled unable to look away from his eyes. It was a few seconds before I noticed that he was touching my skin behind my neck. Ah was about to push him away but… he wasn't collapsing. He wasn't even effected by my powers. Ah couldn't barely feel anything coming off of him and Ah wasn't getting any memories or anything.

"You alright? You seem to be turning red. Are you feeling shocked?" He said placing the back of one of his hands over my forehead. Ah felt myself blush. "Maybe you should go to the nurse. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" He asked worriedly.

Ah was still is shock that he was able to touch me and only nodded. He started to carry me out the door and down to the nurse's office. The entire this felt like an unreal dream. We passed Scott on the way and his face looked as shocked as Ah felt.

Ah didn't know how to feel. Glad that someone can touch me or terrified that Ah was defenseless against him. Ah felt worried and safe at the same time in his arms. But all of the emotions in my head were mine.

We entered the nurse's office and he placed me down on a bed and explained to the nurse what happened. He turned to me and smiled. "Try to take it easy, Rouge. I'll see you later." He waved to me and then left. Ah found myself not wanting him to leave but it was too late. Ah laid back and closed my eyes trying to sort out my feelings.

(Danny)

I had gotten back from taking Rouge to the nurse and entered the theater to find everyone staring at me again. Scott came up to me and asked what append. When I told him he looked a little proud until I mentioned that it felt like Rouge had been running a fever. "Wait you didn't touch her skin did you?" He asked worriedly.

"Um I guess I touched her forehead with the back of my hand. Why did I do something wrong?" I asked him not sure way it was such a big deal.

He looked unnerved for a second before responding. "Rouge has a skin condition, she isn't suppose to touch anyone." He explained. I was about to apologize but he told me not to worry about it and to just avoid it in the future. "Hey are you available after school today?" he asked.

I thought for a second but I wasn't. "No, I promised some of the kids from the orphanage that I would take them to the park today." I told him.

"Alright. But when you have some free time could you come over to the Xavier Institute. There is someone I would like you to meet." He said smiling.

"Alright I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't know what else to say. We got to work fixing up the props and working on our lines. Soon the class was over and then the whole school day. I went back to the Orphanage and helped prepare for the picnic for the little ones. Everything was still good, but I wonder who Scott wanted me to meet.

(Scott)

Kitty, Rouge, Kurt and I were waiting on Jean and Evan by my car in front of the school. Rouge and I told them about what happened in drama, a little ironic now that I think about it. "What so he like touched Rouge but didn't get drained away?" Kitty asked wide eyed. "So what, is his mutant power to resist mutant powers?"

"Vy don't you try walking through him and find out?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Except for the fact that it would expose her as a mutant to him. She would probably die of embarrassment." I told Kurt.

"That's for sure." Kitty admitted. "He is just so cute don't you think Rouge… Rouge… hello Rouge are you like in there." Kitty said trying to get Rouge's attention.

"Huh what?" Rouge snapped back to reality.

"I was asking if you think Danny is cute. You sure are out of it." Kitty said and then her eyes widened along with a large smile. "You like him don't you." Rouge flushed bright red on her usually pale skin. "Oh my gash you do. Well I guess I can't blame you for liking him since he is like the only guy that you can be with without like sucking him dry." Kitty said with a giggle.

"The untouchable princess has finally found her prince charming." Kurt teased.

"No… no am not." Rouge started trying to deny it not that anyone really would believe her. "Ah'm just in a little shock that's all. And… and… maybe Ah feel a little vulnerable." She said crossing her arms over herself. "What would you do if you couldn't walk things Kitty or if you couldn't port away from him Kurt?" Their faces showed a moment of worry but then it was gone.

"Danny is a nice guy, we don't need to be afraid of him right." Kitty said looking to me.

"Not at all. That is way I am going to invite him to the institute to meet Professor X so he will release that there is nothing to be afraid of." I told them with a more confident voice then I felt. "He couldn't come today because he was taking so of the other orphan children to the park. Does that like some kind of killer to you?" I said with a smile.

"Maybe we should like go to the park and see him there." Kitty suggested. In the end we were all in agreement. None of us saw Toad jumping way from the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Danny)

I was sitting under a tree watching Rachael, Henry and Max playing in a sand box. I had to stop Henry and Max from throwing sand at each other once, but after that they agreed to play nice. Mari was in a small field next to the park picking flowers. It was nice and quiet. Being a week day not very many people had time to come to the park and it was too hilly of an area for soccer or football practices so we had the place completely to ourselves.

I was just watching Rachael putting her finishing touches on her sand zoo when I heard a scream. I turned my head and my stomach dropped. In the field where Mari was picking flowers was that gang of kids that had attacked Kitty and Rouge. The Brotherhood I think they were called. And worst of all the big guy Blob was holding onto a struggling Mari. I got up and started run straight for them before they called out.

"Stop right there Mr. Hero. Unless you want this little orphan girl to be hurt." Lance said with a grin. He was wearing what was probably supposed to be a superhero/villain suit. But it was really just a biker's suit with something like a fish bowl over his head. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Good, now Quicksilver here is going to ruff you up a little and if you fight back then the little girl gets it. Understand?"

I looked at him in disgust but then straighten up with my arms against my sides. "I understand, just don't hurt her and let her go when you're done with me." Rachael and the boys had notice what was going on and were about to come over. "Rachael, Henry, Max stop!" I shouted. "Stay back I don't want anyone to get hurt. It is me they want." I looked back to Lance with a solemn look on my face. "Go ahead."

The silver haired guy from before how was now in a blue skin suit with some metal on it ran straight at me. I didn't notice before how fast he was. He most have been going at a hundred miles an hour but he ran in mostly straight lines and his turns were so jerky and predictable that he lost a lot of the power that the speed should have given him. I rolled with the punches will pretending to take direct hits.

It was all I could do. If it won't for the fact that Mari's life was in danger I would have flattened him time and time again. Five minutes went by and I could hear the children crying. Quicksilver finally ran back to his group who were looking smugly at me. "So does it still feel good to be the big hero?" Lance mocked me.

"Please. Just let Mari go." I fake gasping to seem like I was too injured to fight back. The true being other than a bloody nose from letting him hit me in the face to make it look more real, I was in perfect shape to fight.

"Not just yet. I still think you haven't learned your lesson." He said with an evil grin. "Go ahead Quicksilver."

He ran at me again and I continued to roll with the punches. But then something unexpected happened. Out of nowhere Kurt, a German kid from my math class, appeared next to Mari and grabbed her and then they disappeared. The Brotherhood was as in much shock as me, but I didn't have time to ask questions. Quicksilver was running straight at me but looking where Mari had been. I was back up on my feet quick as a flash. I side stepped his charge and grabbed onto his neck as he passed before slamming him into the ground.

Before he could recover from the impact I did a hard low kick right into his balls. And when a half ghost kicks you in the balls it hurts. He opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain before losing consciousness. I looked up and saw the big guy running straight at me. I ran at his as well but when he leaned forward to grab me I dropped and slide between his legs also kicking him in the balls hard enough to lift him off the ground. He's knees buckled and he rolled onto the ground writhing in pain.

I got back up onto my feet and turned to the last two standing. The kid with the tong was no threat but Lance seemed to be their leader. I ran at him prepared to dodge any sort of attack. Lance raised his hands and the ground beneath me started shaking. I started to stumble but before I fell I kick off the ground as hard as I could, launching me fifteen feet straight at him. Twisting in the air I did a bicycle kick shattering his glass helmet and knocking him to the ground.

I stood over his dazed body and a said. "This if for Mari." Then I kicked him in the balls. His eyes widened and then rolled back into his head. I looked at Toad but he was already running away. I leaned down picking up a fair sized rock and threw it, striking him in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.

Right after I finished off the last of the Brotherhood I turned my attention back to finding Mari. It wasn't long until I spotted her along with the other children. I was a little surprised to see Scott, Kitty and Rouge, along with Kurt and Evan and a red hair girl that I didn't know.

I jogged over. "Kurt… I don't know what you did but good job." I said offering him a fist bump. He hesitated for a second before fist bumping me. His hand felt like fur. "Hairy, interesting." I said.

Ignoring his shocked look I kneeled down if front of Mari who was crying. "Don't worry Mari, it's ok. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." I said giving her a hug and patting her back.

"But… but you were hurt Danny. You were hurt because of me." She said.

I laughed loudly causing her to look at me. "Now who looks hurt; me or them?" I asked with a grin on my face. She looked at me and then at the unconscious guys in the field. She pointed at them with a smile. "Don't worry. It would take a lot more than those guys to hurt me." I said flicking her nose causing her to smile. "And I made sure to give them a sharp kick between the legs for you… except for the frog boy. But he isn't important." Kurt and Evan instinctively covered their man parts with their hands as if trying to protect the cargo. This caused Mari to bubble with laughter.

"Danny!" Shouted Henry and Max as they jumped on my back. "Danny, you were so cool." Max said.

"You beat up all those super powered bad guys like some kind of superhero." Henry continued.

"Of course he did." Rachael said crossing her arms before her chest. "No one can beat our Danny." She said with pride before looking at Kurt. "You have super powers to. Are you some kind of superhero?" She asked.

Kurt smiled but then looked worried. I jumped in. "That's right and you know what that means don't you?" I said looking at all the little ones. "It means you have to be really quiet about it or else the bad guys might learn about his secret identity like in those show you watch." I said putting one finger in front of my mouth.

Their eyes widened and they nodded. "That is so cool." The twins said together.

"Right." I said with a smile. "Well I think that was enough excitement for one day. We should be getting back to the orphanage before it gets dark." I said stretching. "Oh and if Lyn asks can we just say I fell and that is why my clothes are so dirty." I said with a smile.

"Ok." That chorused.

"Danny." Scott said. "After you take them home would you mind coming up to the Xavier institute with us?" He asked nicely but his face was serious.

I sighed. "Sounds good but I don't have a ride and it would be a long walk. Mind picking me up?" I asked back.

He grinned. "Sure thing."

And with that we parted and I walked the little ones back to the orphanage. Once we got there I told Teddy that I ran into some friends from school and that I would be heading out. Minutes later Scott showed up and gave me a lift to the Xavier Institute. I sighed, 'So much for my normal life.'


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Professor Xavier)

I just go finished being filled in on the day's events by Kitty when Scott came in leading Danny. "Ah, you must be Danny Phoenix correct." I said with a kind smile. Even though it felt like I was inviting a crocodile into my house from the descriptions of him in combat. There is no way that he is just an ordinary kid with powers. "The others desire to explain everything to you and I will respect their wishes." 'Since they tend to do whatever they want anyways.' I didn't say that last part.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It really is none of my business and I would rather not get involved." Danny said to my astonishment. It is rare to find a teen that does not go out of his way to acquire others secrets, especially after seeing them teleport.

I looked over at Scott who gave me a look then thought loudly to get my attention 'tell him anyways.'

"That is kind of you… but you already seem to be a part of this since the Brotherhood was willing to take a hostage in order to get to you." I reasoned. His face fell; I didn't need to read his mind to know what that face meant.

"I suppose your right. And to think, I thought I could finally have a normal life." He said miserably.

'Maybe I was too quick to judge him.' I thought before starting to explain. "First things first. This is the Xavier Institute for talented young people. To the outside world that means nothing. But in truth we are an institution for younger people how have powers where they can stay and learn to control and use their powers as well as fit in with the rest of the world." His eyes widened. "Our students believe that you also have powers. If you do then you don't need to be afraid, you are among friends."

He looked down and looked like he was weighing his opinions. He sighed then lifted up his hands palms up. In front of my eyes his hands began to glow a bright green color. I had to stop myself from acting surprised. I had believed that he was a super-serum child, a weapon that was going to be used against us in a preemptive attack. But it seemed that he really was a mutant.

"I have stopped using my powers. I don't want them anymore. I just want to have a normal life." He said sadly. "Is… is that really too much to ask. Did I really do something so horrible that I deserve to be punished forever?" He started to cry.

Scott walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Your past I mean, if you talk about those scars here then no one outside this room will ever have to know. But it isn't healthy to keep it bottled up forever."

Danny looked as if he was thinking about whether or not to tell us. I was tempted to enter his mind but thought better of it after what Jean said happened during gym. "I use to play the part of a hero. Going around town and stopping the bad guys. But then my mom and dad saw me. The found out what I was and they… they…" he couldn't continue for several moments.

"They didn't sale you to scientists did they?" I said fearing the worst. But I didn't know the worst. He looked up at me eyes red with tears.

He shook his head and said. "No… they… they were the scientists." 'O god no. No parent could… it is worse than I could have ever imagined.' My disgust most have showed on my face because he gave a sad smile and lifted his shirt. There were almost a hundred scars of different types and lengths. In the center of his chest was one in the shape of a Y. I had to close my eyes and block out the image of this child on a dissection table calling out for his parents to stop. "They came while I was asleep and did it while I was still conscious without any form of pain killer. They kept saying that freaks like me don't really feel pain." 'O god.' "I was down in the basement for over six hours until my sister found me down there but they threw her out telling her that I wasn't her brother anymore." 'Please make it stop.' But it just kept coming. "My… my sister went and got my friends Tucker, Valeria, and Sam, and my teacher Mr. Lancer. They were everyone in the world that cares about me. But when they came to rescue me… there was an accident." '…' My mind had gone numb from horror. "Everyone… everyone that I care about…" He broke down and couldn't continue. But… the message was clear.

"After that I started running. I didn't care where I was going. I just ran until I fell unconscious. When I wake up I was in the orphanage and Teddy offered to make me an identity and let me stay with them." He finished. Thank god it finished on a slightly happier note.

Holy… how could I have hoped to keep this child away from us out of fear that he would hurt us? He needs our help more than most. I looked at Scott whose tears glowed a slight red underneath his glasses from his powers. I remember how we found him after his family died in a plane crash. I thought that it was a terrible thing to have to deal with when getting your powers. This was a whole other level of terrible. "Would… would you like to stay here at the Xavier Institute. This is a place were having unique powers is the norm. Perhaps you could learn to appreciate them again."

He looked at me again. "I… I…" his head dropped and he looked at his hands that were once again glowing green. "I'll think about it." He finally said.

"So… do you want to show use what you can do? We have a training room down stairs. It is a little dangerous but…" Logan started but Kitty cut him off.

"A little dangerous. Saying that the Danger Room is a little dangerous is like saying that the school cafeteria's food is a little suspicious." Kitty said trying to cheer up the mood in the room. It did have some effect but everyone's eyes were still a little red.

"I… suppose it have been a month since I was in a real battle." Danny said slowly. "A… small workout couldn't hurt. But that is it. I don't want to get back into the habit of fighting with my powers."

"Good enough for me. Come on follow me kid." Logan said guiding him down to the Danger Room before joining us in the observation room. "We'll start him at level 5 and go up of needed." He said. "I'm glad we are going to be able to see what he can do when he lets loss a little. The fight at the park was over to quickly to get a good idea of anything but his ability to roll with the punches."

"Wait, you mean you were there? Why didn't you do anything?" Jean said indigently.

"Like interfere during a hostage situation and make everything worse. I had no cover to get close enough to rescue the girl before she was hurt and from what I could tell the boy wasn't getting hurt. The Brotherhood would have realized it too, if they weren't just a bunch of street punks." Logan said brushing off the accusations like he didn't care.

Logan set the difficulty level and the Danger Room came to life with lasers and tentacles and moving walls. "Isn't level 5 a little high for a beginner?" Rouge asked.

The lasers shoot at Danny who didn't dodge. Instead he raised his hands that were glowing green and sheets of what looked like green glass appear reflecting the beams back were they came from there by destroying the lasers. Then he grabbed the sheets and threw them like Frisbees at the tentacles cutting them off of the panels that housed them. Walls came out of the ground on either side of him and were about to squish him. Danny ran at one of the walls and to our surprise went straight through it and out the other side. He then turned a fired a shot of green energy out of his eyes destroying the walls.

"Or maybe it isn't nearly hard enough." Rouge corrected herself.

"You got that right girl. From what we had known about him before this demonstration he good deal of combat experience, physical strength and reflexes are the kind you would expect from Captain America not some teenage kid, but now he shows that he has powers. Highly skilled energy control and the ability to phase through solid objects. It is as if you took Captain America and gave him One-eye and Half-pint's powers. Maybe even Red's." Logan said rubbing his chin. "We don't have a level high enough for this." Logan turned up the difficulty to level nine.

"He can deflect particle attacks, move through physical attack, and fight of mental attacks. He truly is formidable." I couldn't help but to say. "Even Juggernaut was not like this. He could at least be slowed down and was vulnerable to mental attacks without his helmet on. Not to mention the difference in reaction speed. Not even Rouge's powers effect him in the slightest."

"You're still talking about him like he is an enemy." Scott said with his disapproval in his voice.

"I am willing to admit that I was wrong about him being here to hunt us down. But you would have to be blind not to see the boy's strength." I said back. Danny had been fighting ten robotic soldiers. He had not been using his powers, as if to make a sport out of it. After a few minutes of dodging and weaving and making the robots take each other out, there was only one left. Danny slide under it grabbing onto its feet and before our eyes ice appeared and froze the robot's legs to the ground. The robot couldn't move its upper body more than a few degrees so it was unable to reach him from behind. He then reached inside of the robot and pulled out the battery for it. The robot stopped functioning. "How did Cerberus miss this?" I asked myself.

"Cerberus uses your powers Professor. If he resists them then he can hide from it." Logan said with a shrug. Danny came up and joined us. "Was that everything you got?" Logan said sarcastically.

"No, I still have producing electrical currents, a weak telekinesis, invisibility, and flight. There is also my duplication power but I am not very good at that. I use to have weather control but that was just a phase. Luckily it didn't last very long. It was really hard to control." Danny said rubbing his chin. Logan for the first time since I had met him looked a little unnerved.

"At least he can't teleport." Kurt said in awe.

"Not yet, never got that trick down." Danny responded. "So what can you guys do?"

Everyone looked slightly embarrassed. "I have telepathy and telekinesis." Jean finally said. "My name is Jean by the way."

"I can produce spikes out of my body and shot them like projectiles." Evan said with a small smile. "My aunt can control the weather."

"I far a laser cannon out of my eyes, but I can't turn it off. That is way I always have to wear these glasses that are designed not to be fried by them." Scott said with a sad smile.

"I can walk throw walls." Kitty said. This made Danny raise one eyebrow.

"Ah absorb people powers, skills and memories by touching them." Rouge said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So that is what Scott meant by a skin condition." Danny said then thought back. "So you absorbed my powers back at the theater?" he asked. It didn't sound like he was scared or angry about it.

"No it seems you're immune to my powers. Otherwise it would have drained you life force and left you weakened." Rouge admitted. She seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Can… can you turn them off?" Danny asked sounding of worried. Rouge just shook her head. "That's… that's so sad. And I hated my powers. At least I'm in control now." He then shook his head and looked up. "I… I should go." And just like that he disappeared from our sight and was gone.

"Anyone else get the feeling that the Brotherhood just stopped being a problem?" Evan said with a grin. Turning to leave himself.

"I know what you mean. Danny isn't just strong. He is like unbelievable." Kitty said following him. "You like sure you're not going to go after that Rouge."

"Please just do me a favor and shut up Kitty." Rouge said leaving. Soon it was only me a Logan.

"He ain't a mutant." Logan said looking at me. "I have been a long time since I have seen one, but that kid is a ghost. A real ghost. Probably died of those injuries."

I was a little shaken by this. "Ghosts are real? Fascinating, that explains why Cerberus didn't track him. He doesn't have the X gene." I closed my eyes for a second to think. "Now the question is. What do we do about it? Regardless what he is, he is still just a shaken child." I said placing my chin in my hands.

"Nothing we can do but try not to piss him off. The only ghost I fought before was a cocky moron that didn't know two things about fighting and didn't use its powers effectively. But it was still a challenge to take it down." Logan said shaking his head. "I don't know if anything can stop this kid. It is a good thing he seems to just want to be left alone." And with that Logan left as well. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Danny)

I really didn't know what to think. I had just wanted my normal life back. But now I had an invitation to join a group of super powered kids. The Professor seemed to be dancing around the subject of what the Brotherhood was for.

I let the air flow past my ears blowing my hair all over the place. I couldn't help but feel great. The only thing about my powers that I had always loved was the ability to fly. I let my invisibility drop. It isn't like anyone would believe their eyes off they saw a flying kid. I started going faster and faster.

I then let the moonlight ring sweep over me. The felling after all this time was amazing. When in human form I was greatly limited in what I could do with my powers. But now in my ghost form I felt my strength and confidence returning to me. The feeling that allowed me to stand in front of Pariahs Dark without fear was pulsated in every muscle. I shoot off into the sky and flew around for an hour firing of ecto bolts here and there before turning invisible and heading for the alley behind the orphanage.

'Maybe… maybe I should join them. I could still have a normal life right? I mean Scott does and so do the others there.' I then saw the kids huddled together on the coach were they had been waiting for me to get back. 'But I really want to stay here.' I thought. 'Maybe I will just help them out and keep living here. Give it a month and see what happens.'

I carried the kids up to their beds and tucked them all into bed. As I put Mari down she started to talk in her sleep. "Danny… you're… hero." She said rolling over. I had to stop myself from laughing when she continued with. "But if you… die I'll kill you." She really was just like Sam. I turned and went back to my own bed. But I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid. Afraid that I would open my eyes and that I would be back on the dissection table that that it was all just a pleasant dream.

(Mystique)

"You morons!" I shouted at the stupid filth that I had the misfortune of recruiting into the Brotherhood. God, why does Xavier get all the good help? I am left with the idiots that are convinced that they can fit the square peg through the circler hole simply because they didn't try hard enough the first time.

"Hey come on do you have to shout so loud?" Toad groaned. "I am still a little woozy from that rock I took to the head."

"Hey at least you can stand up straight if you felt like it." Fred said with a slight squeak in his voice. His legs were wobbling and he had Pietro who couldn't stand on his back. "I think he busted my right nut."

"What are you to complaining about? I got kicked in the head and the 'head'. God I can't decide which feels worse." Lance said leaning up against Fred for support. Fred was having difficulty keeping himself stable fell down crushing Pietro and Toad under his back.

"You all desire what you got. Whose dumb idea was it to kidnap one of the people close to him and reveal your mutant powers anyways?" I shouted at them. They looked at each other before pointing at Toad who was under Fred's butt. "You could not have possibly messed this up more if you tried?" I could feel my eye twitching. "That boy was a perfect recruit. He was strong, fast, a good fighter…"

Lance decided to interrupted me. "He doesn't even have any powers. He just got lucky."

"What he did was whip the floor with all of you. You are supposed to be the ones that will help lead the world into a new age. But instead you go around make stupid decisions like this." I yelled at them some more. "And the boy does have powers. He just was smarter then you and chose not to reveal them." Their eyes widened with fear. I had seen Danny Phoenix appear out of nowhere and fly off into the clouds. The clouds had started to flash green in the night sky. "He has at the very least invisibility, flight and energy blasts. And you all went and pissed him off. You should be glad he didn't kill you and that you aren't worth the energy it would take me to do the job."

"But… but Mystique we were just trying to…" Pietro was going to make some stupid excuse but I didn't want to hear it.

"Get out now!" I shouted. They crawled as fast as there shattered man hood would let them for the door. I let out a long sigh of frustration before talking out loud to myself. "How am I going to explain this one to Magneto? Sorry Magneto your son and his friends went and ruined any chance of recruiting the best young mutant so far and gave in a practical introduction him to the X-men." I said sarcastically to no one in particular.

"That is unfortunate." Then unmistakable voice of Magneto came from behind me. 'Shoot.' "But I suppose it is not your fault. And punishing them might turn out to be counterproductive. And besides it is only a temporary setback. Knowing my old friend Xavier he will not inform any of his followers of who I am. Young Danny Phoenix will stand by my side like all the other chosen." With that he gave an evil like chuckle. "So how well did he fair against our Brotherhood?" Magneto asked me.

"Well… they took a hostage to stop him from fighting back. And after a few minutes of your son attacking him the X-men showed up. They rescued the hostage and then Danny took out the entire Brotherhood in roughly thirty seconds. He showed extreme brutality in targeting the Brotherhoods… man parts." I explained to Magneto who laughed at the misfortune of the children. "He didn't use his powers during the fight. But he did show some afterward during his way home from the institute."

"And his powers are?" Magneto asked interested.

"He showed invisibility, flight and energy attacks. From what has been overheard of the X-men's conversations we also know that he has immunity from both Jean's telepathic abilities as well as Rouge's draining powers." I told him all I knew. I don't like Magneto, but his way is the future, and I will be in that future.

"So he has the powers of an assassin. Can get into anywhere without being seen and do massive damage quickly. He will be useful." Magneto said with a smile. "I believe the time has almost arrived for the weeding out the strong from the weak." Magneto said floating out of the window he must have come through. "Oh and Mystique, make sure you are among the strong." And with that he disappeared.

"I feel sorry for the sucker that is stuck fighting that Danny kid during the judgment." I said out loud before getting to work. 'I will not be beaten.'


	9. Chapter 9 :The only good one

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Magneto)

"So the time of judgment is now. Go, and prove that you are worthy." There was some shifting and shouts of approval from my audience. "Pyro, I have a special target for you. Defeat him and you will win your place at my side."

"Owww, sounds like fun." Pyro said in that psychotic way of his. His power to control flames should prove a good match against almost any opponent. "So who is the unlucky guy?"

I smiled and gave him the name of his target. "Your will be fighting against a young boy he is fifteen, has black hair and blue eyes and lives at the Bayville orphanage. His name is Danny Phoenix."

Pyro laughed. "I get to burn down an orphanage. Today is going to be fun." His flame throwers came to life in flames that twisted together into the shape of snakes. "Let see the birdie rise from these ashes."

'We will now get a real test of Danny's powers. There is no way that he could defeat someone like Pyro using close quarters combat. He will have to us his powers to fight.' I turned and walked out. Next on my list of thing to do, Alex Masters will be a good soldier, and lure for his brother Scott Summers.

(Danny)

"Come on Danny there going to beat us." Max said pulling on my hair. He and Henry were riding on my shoulders will we were on our way back from the Supermarket. They decided that it would be fun to climb up on my shoulders and have a race with Rachael and Mari who were on foot. There were no roads that we needed to cross anymore between where we were and the orphanage so I didn't mind. They forget to take into account that the eggs in the bags I was carrying stopped me from running.

"Danny we can run faster than this." Henry said also pulling on my hair in the other direction.

"Well then get off because I am not going to have the eggs break because you want to win a race without putting in any effort." I told them. Rachael and reached the corner right before the orphanage.

She turned the corn and let out a scream. "Danny help there is some weirdo with a flame thrower and an orange outfit."

Something that stupid couldn't be a lie. I placed the both the grocery bags and the twins on the ground giving them a quick 'stay here' before sprinting fast enough to give and Olympic runner a run for his money right past Mari how stopped. I was around ten feet from the corner when I saw the weirdo in question. He was red head male, a bit taller than I am though that isn't saying much. He was dressed in a red and orange jumpsuit with orange visor and had a propane tank strapped on above his butt which was feeding two flame throws that were attached to his wrists.

Rachael scream as from the flame throwers came what looked like a tiger made out of fire. It lunged and Rachael. I dove forward using my body to shield Rachael from the blow. It felt like I had been really hit. The blow sent me flying a short distance. I again used my body to make sure that Rachael wouldn't get hurt.

I looked over to see the flames change shape into that of a bird and dive at me. I rolled over to dodge the first attack and with Rachael in my arms went running. After I had gotten a good forty feet away I put Rachael down. "Rachael, I need you to gather the others and go to Mrs. Falls place. Can you do that?" I asked her. She was shocked but nodded. "Good, I'll come and get you once I take care of this. Just make sure you are safe." I reached forward and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, this won't take long." I said with a smile.

I got up and started to move back towards the pyromaniac. I then noticed that he had caught my shirt on fire. I tore of the reminder of my shirt and throw it to the ground. "Well well well look at the big hero looking after the poor little orphan girl. Those are some impressive scars you got there. What did you do throw yourself in front of an angry cat to protect an old lady?"

"Let me guess your friends with the Brotherhood. Your banter is stupid enough to be with them." I taunted. I walked into the middle of the street so that no houses would be hit by those flames. 'It is going to be hard to get close enough to him without using my powers. But I can't risk anyone seeing me use them.' I hear a metal hitting metal sound under my foot. It was a manhole, one of the old ones that had the handles. I knelt down not taking my eyes off of my opponent and picked the thing up. It was two and a half feet in diameter, a good size for a shield against the fire.

He started to laugh and point at me. "You can't be serious. Do you honestly think that you can fight me without any powers. Come on Mr. Phoenix, I will show you that you won't rise from the ashes." He said making two large snakes out of fire.

"Wow, how many times have you said that line today?" I asked with a laugh.

"Shut up. It was clever." He said shaking his arms at his sides.

He was just too easy to mess with. "Let me guess, you can only control fire, you can't make it. You only have until that propane tank is empty to beat me or you're defenseless." I said with a smile.

"I said shut up. Let me guess. Phoenix has something to do with your powers. Well to bad. I can control any fire so any fire you make is mine." He said confidently.

"Seriously dude Phoenix is just a name. I don't have any powers. And after what I did to your friends I don't think I need them." I mocked his assumptions.

"Stop mocking me!" he shouted sending a torrent of flames straight at me. I easily dodged and slowly backed up as they came at me. The flames started to die out.

"So the fire can only survive a certain amount of time after it is disconnected from the fuel. Good to know." I said in a confident voice. 'Even without powers I could out last him. He is using his fuel rashly and not planning for a long fight. I have endurance on my side. Once his fire is out will be my time to strike.' I thought then I noticed a fire hydrant behind him. 'Or I could speed up the process.'

"Don't be so… so… gah." He shouted throwing even more flames. These immediately detected from the flame thrower and had more speed than his first attack, but they lacked substance. I batted them to the side with my make shift shield. I rolled positioning myself out of range with him between me and the fire hydrant.

"Out of curiosity who exactly are you. I mean I can just keep calling you flamy pants in my head of you want but I prefer to know the name of my victims." I taunted. 'Maybe if I can get him talking I will find a better opening'.

He started to laugh. "You're even more messed up in the head then me. They call me Pyro. And I am fighting you to prove that I am worthy of being it Magneto's new world. A world ran by mutants like us. After this fight is over a pod will come down and take the winner to Magneto." He said with a grin.

"Great so I will be dragged into the super powered Nazis club. At least I will be able to kick all their butts at once so you can stop coming and attacking little girls you cowards." I shouted and then dashed forward at him.

He took a step back in surprise before sending more fire at me. I dodged left, took aim and throw the manhole cover at the fire hydrant cutting a hole in the side that was pointing towards Pyro. Water came rushing out and put out all of his flames. With the flame gone and the nozzles were moist, Pyro was defenseless. I started to move in to finish it. He was trying to run away but I was faster than him.

But once I was five feet way he turned to me. Something was wrong he was smiling. I then saw what he had in his hands. It was a lighter. 'Well I got baited.' The thought hit me. He struck the lighter and I jumped to the side to get away from the new flames. I got away from the flames but I was burn on the left arm.

I quickly got out of range and checked the burn. Not too bad, I've had worse. I glared at Pyro. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with fire? Seriously it's bad for your health… and mine." I joked.

"What's that matter? Why don't you just uses your powers hero boy?" He grinned at me. "I would hate to roast you before I even get to see them."

"Do you think I would be trying to fight a mad man with living fire with my bare hands if I could just point and shot at him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me that. I now you have powers. Now show them to me." He shouted swinging his arms causing the flames to dance about the street. But before he attacked a rock landed on the road in front of him. And then another and another. We turned our heads and I nearly had a heart attack. The kids hadn't run away.

"Leave Danny alone you big meanie face!" Mari said throwing a rock that simply bounced off of Pyro's leg doing nothing.

"No, get out of here. I can handle him myself just go somewhere safe." I cried out but it was too late.

An evil grin spread across Pyro's face. "My my, maybe you won't use your powers to save your own skin. But I bet the little kids are a difference story." He turned his attention to the kids who froze with fear. "I always wanted to burn down an orphanage. Guess I will have to settle for roasting some orphans." He whipped his arms and twin birds made of fire flew towards the kids.

I started to dash toward them. I wasn't going to make it. I had no choice. The moonlight ring formed round my body and I shoot forward at full speed easily overtaking the fire birds. I positioned myself between Pyro and the kids and lifted one hand creating a shield out of my ecto energy that the birds crashed against and disappeared.

"You all ok?" I asked them gently.

"Dan… Danny?" Rachael asked. They were all looking at me wide eyed.

"I know he was a superhero." The twins said together. They could all see my old black jumpsuit with the Phantom symbol on my chest; my white hair blowing in my own energy flow; green eyes glowing with strength and confidence, the picture of a hero in their books.

I smiled a little at the kids incense before turning my attention back to Pyro. "Congratulations Candles you made me have to play for real."

"Nice look Phoenix what are those, your pajamas, and what is with the hair?" Pyro started to mock me.

"Don't call me Phoenix. It's the name of my new life without powers. That name isn't one that I want you to know me by. To scum like you, I am Phantom." I said glaring at him and letting my hands glow with the light of my ecto bolts. I slowly started to walk towards him.

He paused for a second wondering what he should do next before deciding to just throw as much fire as he could at me. I surrounded my body in my cold energy from my core and began to glow blue right before the fire first hit. "Ha ha ha ha, you moron you didn't even try to dodge." He laughed like a maniac. But the laughing stopped after he noticed that I was still standing there completely untouched and with a grin plastered on my face. "Wha… what's going on? Why aren't you roasted?"

"What's the matter Pyro? I thought you wanted to see what I can do. What do you thing I should do kids?" I called out over my shoulder.

"Aim between the legs Danny!" Mari shouted. Pyro's ash covered face paled and he instinctively moved his hands to guard his balls.

My grin widened and I again started to walk towards him. He raised his hands and threw all the fire he could at me but it was no good. I have enough cold in me to turn Bayville into Santa's Work Shop. "No… stay back. Not the balls. Not the balls!" He started to scream. No doubt he had heard about what I had done to the Brotherhood. And that was without most of my super strength. I was only two feet away from him and my body was completely masked by the fire. I reached out of the flames and grab his wrist flame throwers turning them into ice.

Pyro screamed in fear and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go. He turned and looked dead into my bright green eyes and said something that made me laugh. "Please don't break my balls."

I laughed for a good ten seconds before I looked straight at him as simply answered. "No." He had twisted his legs in an attempt to protect his nuts but I turned my foot intangible until it made contacted with Pyro's man parts. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Good night." I said before turning a hand intangible and reaching inside of him overwhelming his mind in a quick overshadow and leaving him unconscious.

Pulling out my hand I turned to the kids. "Are you guys ok?" I asked shifting back into my human form.

"That was assume!" Max and Henry shouted together.

"Danny you really are a superhero!" Mari said.

"No… I was once, but I don't want to be anymore." I said sadly.

They had a look of confusion. "Why don't you want to be a superhero anymore?" Rachael asked a clear look of confusion on her face.

"Because of what just happened. If I am a superhero. Then the bad guys will come and try to hurt the people I care about. You guys are more important than my power." I said ruffling Rachael and Mari's hair.

"Danny looked!" Mari shouted pointing behind me. Turned to see a metal orb descending from the sky. I stood up and looked at it.

Pyro said it would take me to whoever was behind him and the Brotherhood. I stood up and looked weighed my options. 'I need to end this now, before anyone else gets hurt.' I thought to myself. I turned to the kids. "I want you all to wait for me back home. I need to go and end this before anyone gets hurt. This pod will take me to the boss bad guy. If I beat him then everyone will be safe."

"What can we do to help you Danny?" Henry asked.

I smiled and told him. "All you need to do is be here for me to come home to. That is all that matters." I turned and picked up Pyro and throw him over my shoulder. It wouldn't do for him to wake up before I got back. Or worse the police get him and he sets fire to a police station breaking out. I carried him into the metal pod. The hole in the pod closed leaving me in darkness as the pod began to move. 'I will end this now, and then I can get back to my normal life.'


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Magneto)

Scott was reacting as would be expected of him when he saw all of his friends were unconscious in pressurized tubs. But just as expected his brother Alex calmed him down and convinced him to give me a chance. How childish can you be? I can control them completely through their fear of their own powers. And their pain.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Scott asked angrily. "If you have some kind of cure that can help us control our powers then why are we waiting?"

"Patience is a key young man. We have one more guess that should be on his way." I replied with a smile. Soon all his destructive power will be mine to control.

Almost on cue the last of my pods came into view and landed in front of me. I smiled to myself. More than likely Pyro took care of the boy. He was one of the more interesting Mutants that I had found and was going to be in my inner circle. My smile faded into shock however when the pod opened and an unconscious Pyro was throw from the pod, his hands covered in ice.

Out of the last pod stepped the boy, Danny Phoenix. He looked up and shouted. "Alright, whose bright idea was it to send the pyromaniac to an orphanage!?" He walked out without any fear, even though he most have believed that he was walking into the lion's den. He looked around with an angry look in his eyes that almost made me flinch.

As his gaze moved over the members of the Brotherhood that had passed my test. They all dropped their hands to protect their remaining manhood. "Mari was right. You guys learned faster after losing a nut." He said with a smile not losing the anger in his eyes. "Before you would have tried something stupid to try to get revenge, now you know your place."

His scan of the room continued until he spotted the people in the pressurized tanks and Scott and Alex. "Scott? Is Rouge in a tank behind you? What the freak?" He closed his eyes and started to rub his temples. "You know what. If someone doesn't start explaining what is going on in the next ten seconds then I will just knock you all out and figure out what is going on later." He raised one hand and made a show of counting down. "10… 9… 5…"

"Wow dude that's not fair you're skipping numbers." My foolish son practically cried.

"Shut up I'm bad at math. 2…" He laughed clearly enjoying himself and the fear he was instilling in the Brotherhood.

"There are no need for threats here? To my understanding you entered the pod of your own free will." I said giving what I hoped was a warm smile. "You are among friends here."

"Sure I am." He said rolling his eyes and emphasizing the first word.

"But you are. We mutants are nature's next natural step in the evolutionary cycle. And you all who stand here today are god's chosen. You have overcome the trial by fire and will stand together with me so that we will someday be able to stand in the light." I gave the same speech I had always given.

He looked at me with a puzzled look and then asked a question that I wasn't expecting. "Wait a second, 'god's chosen', 'trial by fire'. Are… are you Jewish?"

My eyes widened. How did he know that? "I was born into a Jewish family, yes."

"So the leader of the super powered Nazi cult is Jewish. I am sure there is some beautiful irony here that is just wasted on you." He said shaking his head. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Was this kid trying to pick a fight? Surely he didn't believe that he could take all of us on by himself did he?

'Just calm down. Get him inside the chamber and his power will be mine to command. No matter how obnoxious he is now.' I thought to myself.

"I only wish to help you all realize your full potential. Like these two brothers here. They are in terrible pain because they cannot control their powers." I said gently.

"That does not explain the death matches or people in the pods." This was one prospective brat.

"They were unwilling to listen to reason without proof of my intentions. After I help cure their friends then I will release them. You have my word." 'There will be no more need to keep them silent after that point.' "And I don't believe I called for any death matches. Only for those who have power to prove that they have the drive to gain control." I said hoping that it would be enough. Shoving him into a pod at this point will make it that much harder to get Scott into the chamber without him destroying it.

"Please don't mess this up for us." Alex said looking down at his hands. "You have no idea how much this hurts."

"Normally I would say suck it up. I mean look at me. I was dissected alive and you don't see me whining about the pain." He said towards Alex who flinched. Even I wasn't prepared for that one. Looking closer I did see that he had an impressive network of scars. "Listen, I don't care about any of this. I just got a chance at a new life and if you guys mess this up for me… Well Pyro here should give you a good clue about what will happen."

The members of the Brotherhood flinched; even Sabretooth stepped back a bit. "That said I will only observe for now. If you are just going to help them then I have nothing to worry about." I was unsure about letting him just observe. He seems to be of a violent nature and hard to convince. He could ruin everything for me.

He then looked down at his own hands. They started to glow a bright blue color. A sword made of ice slowly manifested itself in his hands. "This is my power. It has been growing stronger and stronger since I first got it. It started as a small shiver in my spine. Then a mist coming out of my mouth. Then I began to lower the temperature in the room around me. Then I was freezing my own body. If I didn't take control… It would have killed me and then kept going freezing everything and everyone that got close. I don't really know how strong it is now. I might be able to freeze a city or maybe even a small state."

He has that much power? He looked at me. "Do you think you can find a way to make it stop growing, or make sure that I never loss control?"

I smiled. "Of course I can. We just need to complete your evolutionary process and then you will never lose control again." 'Because I will be controlling you fool. All of these weak minded children, they all fear themselves and lack the discipline to master their own powers. That is why all of their powers will belong to me.' "Come this way."

I lead them straight to the chamber of my own invention. "Let me be the first to welcome you my fellow mutants to Asteroid M. It will be a haven for all mutants in the days to come. It is a practical floating fortress of my own design."

"So you plan on hiding on a giant rock floating in the open? Smooth move Captain inconspicuous." I am really starting to hate this kid.

"You are going to insist on ruining the mood this entire time aren't you?" I asked him hoping not to get an answer.

"Your buddy attacked an orphanage. I am not going to let you enjoy this." He smiled at me as if to dare me to challenge him. He doesn't even realize that I have the home field advantage. This entire base is made out of metal. "I mean one bomb and this entire base of yours goes bye bye."

"I control magnetic fields. No bomb will reach us." I scoffed at his remake.

"Oh right that will work like once, maybe twice. You underestimate the humans' ability to adapt and move forward. You don't need powers to evolve you know. The second set of missiles won't have any metal. And if you escape they will make devices to track the disruptions in the magnetic field you make." He was mocking me. And the worst part about it was… he was right. "You can't win a war for survival by hanging a shoot me sign above your head and screaming what your power does at the top of your lungs."

"And what would you suggest then?" I glared at him.

"I would suggest an underground base near a volcano. It would be harder to notice. And even if they did notice you that way if they tried to attack you all you would have to do is focus the flow of the magnetized lava to cause an eruption stopping anyone from coming close." He said with a shrug earning him a look from the older of the two Summers brothers. 'That is a really good idea. But it lacks symbolism that we are above the lesser humans so I won't use it.'

"Anyways this is the device that will further your evolution and grant you the control you seek." I motioned them to the chamber. "It uses a mystic power Cytorrak to advance a mutant's powers to their full potential. Go through this and you will receive the control you seek." I said with a smile. 'It will all be over soon. This floating fortress might not have the best of cover but with the Summers brothers destructive powers it will be a death star raining down our judgment from above. Soon the world will be safe for all mutants.'

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trap? Why don't you go in and prove that it works?" Scott accused me. Of course he was right but it still hurt a little that he didn't trust me.

"Come on bro. We can trust Magneto. Please I need this." Alex pleaded.

"It is alright Alex your brother has every right to be suspicious. But unfortunately I cannot go in myself because I have already gone once before. I am a fully evolved mutant. And therefore the chamber will have no effect on me." Scott's look of suspicion grew though Danny looked… bored. He was tending to his burned arm with pokes and pinches, almost as if it didn't hurt at all. "But fear not you will have your demonstration, Sabretooth." I called my minion. He nodded and walked into the chamber.

Of course Sabretooth new exactly what would happen. He just didn't care. In his mind it was acceptable. For my machine did allow mutants to evolve, just that it also inscribed my ideology onto their minds. They will be my willing soldiers.

The chamber door closed and the lights began to flash. The doors opened and revealed the newly evolved Sabretooth larger then before and if possible more beastly. His trench coat was now missing but he was still recognizable.

I heard a small laugh to my right and turned to see the Phoenix boy. "Thank god it didn't decide to take away his pants. Who knew that evolving was the same as changing your wardrobe and lifting weights for a week?"

'Ok, that settles it, the boy goes next.' I couldn't take is smart mouth anymore. "Perhaps you would like to be the next to try it out." I said with the best smile I could come up with. I doubt it was any good at this point but it would fool as despite and ill informed child like this one.

He smiled back and said. "Sure all long as I get a new shirt. It is chilly in here." He said. The temperate in the room dropped. Sabretooth started to rub his arms for warmth. 'I really hate this kid.'

He walked towards the chamber. "Dad, are you sure that is a good idea?" Pietro asked me nervously.

"There is nothing to worry about. And I will not turn my back on a child that is in fear of his own power." I said with a bit more of a convincing smile.

The boy walked into the chamber, Scott looking nervously after him. He turned and gave a thumbs up and a smile. The door closed and the machine turned on. 'He will make a useful soldier. The ability to freeze an entire city would be really handy if he wasn't overplaying the extent of his powers.' I thought with a smile. Everything was going better than planned.

(Danny)

God villains are predictable. That speech of his must have come out of 'Being a Villain for Dummies'. The only part he missed was 'join me and together we will conquer the world'. No wait he did say that. He did have hostages though and I couldn't fight until they were safe, so it was best to play along. It was easy enough to get him off his guard by playing the part of the scare little freak boy. 'I didn't just call myself that did I?' I thought this as I gave a reassuring sign to Scott.

As the door to the chamber closed I let the moonlight ring pass over my body turning me into my ghostly persona. I turned intangible and invisible and shifted out through the wall to wait until the process was over. Then I reentered the chamber in time for the doors to open.

If that Chamber was suppose to brain wash me. It wouldn't work. I have dealt with brain washed victims in the past. I can fix any damage that is dealt to Scott and his apparent brother's psyche if it turns out that it was meant to brain wash us. It would be a quick overshadowing and we would be done.

The Chamber doors opened and I stepped out smiling. "Danny, are you ok?" Scott asked worry in his shades.

"I feel fine though I don't know why I am in this jumpsuit." I said with a smile. Then I started to pat my chest in emphasis before stopping and looking at Magneto. "Um, Magneto my heart isn't beating. Should I be worried about that?"

I enjoyed the shock on his face that I was still a smart mouth. "That only means that you have evolved beyond the need for a heart. You are functioning just fine right now without one correct."

"I guess so." I then decided to give a demonstration of my ice powers. I made an eagle out of ice and had it start flapping its wings. A trick I learned when I was bored after I first got my ice powers under control. I still couldn't match Frostbite or his people's control, but they have been at it for hundreds of years so they don't count.

"It looks as if you have you mastery of your powers now." Magneto said. "See, there is nothing that you need to fear." Magneto still believe that I was brain washed probably. Though there was no proof that was what he was doing.

The brothers were still nervous but they went in together. As the doors closed the group in the pods were allowed to wake up. They started shouting trying to get Scotts attention and Scott must have got the message because he tried to get out but the door closed on him.

The chamber came to life and the lights flared. As the lights dimmed I produced a copy of myself and left it in my place as I turned invisible. The doors opened and Scott and Alex walked out. They had beefed up quite a bit and their hair had turned white.

I flew next to Rouges pod. Reaching through I placed a hand over Rouge's mouth stopping her from drawing attention to us and pulled her out. "Rouge, it's me Danny." I whispered to her to get her to stop struggling. She turned and looked at me with eyes full of wonder. "Listen Rouge, I have turned us invisible. I am going to take us over to Quicksilver so that you can drain his powers when the fight starts. I will take care of de-brainwashing Scott and his brother and then we take down Magneto, the furball, and the Brotherhood and see where things go from there."

Rouge nodded. I then heard Magneto proudly introducing his new soldiers. 'Time to ruin the mood.' I took control of clone and started to talk. "Oh Mr. Bossman." I said in a sing song voice.

"What." He practically spat.

"Three things really." I had the clone scratch its head. "Most importantly why do we all get white hair from going through the chamber, but the Kitty Cat didn't?"

"It is just a coincidence." I replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. Second you do realize one of the people is missing from her pod right?" I said with a grin.

Magneto's eyes widened and he looked to see that Rouge was indeed missing. "What when did this happen."

"Will you were monologing." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said angrily.

"Because you never interrupt a super villain's monologue. That would be rude." I said shifting back and forth on my heels trying to look innocent. "Oh and one more thing but it really isn't all that important."

"What is it now?" He looked like he would pop a blood vessel. All pretence of being the friendly grandfather gone.

"Nothing big it's just that I wasn't in the chamber when you turned it on that second time." I said rubbing the back of my clone's neck smiling.

Magneto's face was the picture of confusion. Rouge reached out and grabbed Quicksilver draining him of his powers and moved onto The Blob. The clone shot out an ecto blast from each hand and knocked Scott and Alex to the ground. I grabbed Sabretooth and threw him against the wall freezing him there.

Rouge was already almost done knocking Lance's head in with the super speed and super strength combo. I turned to see my copy get disintegrated by a shot from Scott's eyes. Alex aiming an attack at Rouge. I got in the way and used my ecto glass to defect the energy attacks that were coming out of his hands back to the ceiling above him. He dived to get out of the way of the falling steel. "Rouge, get the others out of their pods and get them out of here. I will distract the three stooges."

"What if they don't want to be distracted by you?" Rouge asked worried about someone taking a hit from one of those energy shots.

"Are you kidding me? I have yet to find someone that didn't want to kill me at least a little. And I have been pressing their buttons since I got here." I laughed. I could have sworn I saw Rouge blush a little. "Don't worry about me. I won't hurt your friends."

"And what about them hurting you?" She asked.

I scoffed and said loud enough for the others to hear. "Them hurt me, like that will ever happen." Magneto had murder in his eyes as he started at me.

"You sure do got away with them." Rouge whispered to me before super speeding off to help the professor and the others get out of there pods.

I looked over at Magneto and saw a plane about to crash land in the hanger. "Now for a clever strategy." I said out loud so that they could all hear me before shouting. "Magneto look out behind you there is a plane that is about to crash into you!"

"Child… do you honestly take me as the kind of fool that would…" the plane crashed and sent Magneto flying bouncing three times off of the floor before stopping at my feet.

"I worried you." I said picking him up and throwing him at the chamber in the back of the room.

Kitty came phasing out of the plane and a furry blue man teleported out landing right in front of Rouge. "Guys ve are here to save you!" shouted the blue man.

"Oh thanks. But I am afraid we didn't leave much left to be done. Rouge already took out the Brotherhood… again. The hairballs is over frozen to the wall and Magneto is in the little boy's room in the back." I said pointing over my shoulder to the chamber. Then I took a closer look that the blue man. "Wait a second, Kurt is that you?"

"Danny? Vat happened to you do?" He said staring at me.

Before I could answer Scott and Alex shot blasts at us. I put of a ghost shield protecting us but they wouldn't let up.

"Scott please stop it!" Jean shouted.

"Come Jean, join us. Don't you see Jean. Mutants are the future. Come and we can make it together under Magneto's leadership." Scott said.

"Scott you don't have to do this." The Professor said hurt in his voice.

"Your right I don't. I chose to do this. Now it is your turn to chose, are you with us," Scott's eye gain to glow a dark red, "or against us."

"Well said Scott." Magneto said stepping out of the chamber. "We are the future, I they are not with us then they are working to divide us." Magneto said with a throw of one hand.

"Oh, get off it grandpa. Why don't you just stand aside and let us leave. I would rather not make a habit out of beating up the elderly." I said moving into a fighter's stance and letting my fist glow green.

But before I did anything another blue person jumped on Magneto. It was a woman this time with red hair. She started to wrestle with him. "That works for me." I said lowering my hands.

"You guys get the Professor and the injured out of here." I said to the rescue team.

But the Professor and Jean didn't move. "We can't reach them. They are resisting our attempts at telepathy." Jean said in frustration will levitating metal slabs to protect them from attacks.

"Have you tried this?" I said dashing forward right between the brothers and turning my hands intangible I pushed them into the boys guts and overshadowed both of them causing a total systems reboot. Jean was shocked at first think I had just impaled them on my hand but soon realized that they were ok.

The both started to shake their heads and look at each other. "Bro, what have we done?" Alex said with sad eyes.

"I don't know, but we are going to put a stop to it. Thanks Danny for the wakeup call but please keep your hands out of my lunch for now on." Scott joked. Physically they were still in there evolved state but their minds were their own again.

Explosions started to go off and the floating fortress began to destabilize. "Oh come on, I was careful not to blow up anything that looked important to." I complained. I grabbed the unconscious Sabretooth and brought him aboard the aircraft. Logan dressed in a bright yellow jump suit punched him as we passed. Using the barrowed super speed and strength Rouge moved the Unconscious Brotherhood onto the ship. We looked around but both Magneto and the blue woman were nowhere to be found.

"We can't stay any longer." Evan shouted to me.

"Alright I am coming." I was the last one aboard the ship before it took off. As we looked Asteroid M began to fall towards the earth.

"If that thing hits the ground we are going to have some major damages." Scott said.

"We need to break the thing up." Alex said looking over at his brother.

"Alright I'll take you guys to the surface and we will hit it with everything we got." I told them grabbing each of their arms. "Hope you are ready to put those powers to good use." I said turning use intangible and flying us down to the surface. "You work from here I am going to go up close." I told them.

They both opened fire giving it everything they got one on point on the surface. I flew up next to the rock and looked at it. It was huge. I couldn't let it hit the earth. So many people were counting on me. 'Rachael, Henry, Max, Mari… I'm sorry. I might not be coming home like I thought.' Pushing the thought out of my mind I took in a deep breath.

(Professor)

The sound was unbelievable. It was so intense that it was visible to the naked eye. Danny as well as Scott and Alex were giving the effort everything they had. After several seconds cracks began to form in the Asteroid and then it didn't just break. The vibration from the sound wave destabilized the entire thing causing it to shatter into dust.

It was a beautiful sight to behold the twin scarlet rays coming from the earth being reflected by the dust. But then we noticed that Danny was not flying anymore. He must have use up all his energy in that attack. He was falling straight for the ground.

"Logan the boy!" I shouted. Logan brought the plane into a practical dive and we got closer and closer to him. We where only about two hundred feet from the ground when Jean managed to grab him with her telekinesis and break his fall.

She slowly lowered him to the ground and placed him next to the boys. They had used up all of the mystic energy that had transformed them in the first place and were back to their normal selves. Scott got his glasses back on and we all gathered around Danny. Danny was also back to normal. His black hair resting over his eyes.

Storm went forward to take the boy's pulse. Her face fell and she looked at me. "His heart isn't beating." She said flatly.

After a few moments of stunned silence Kitty spoke up. "Maybe someone should… you know say some words or something." She said tears in her eyes.

"I… got some." A gruff voice said. We all looked down wide eye to see that it was Danny talking. 'Of course. Logan said he was a ghost. Of course his heart wasn't beating.' It seemed so obvious now. "Can I get a ride home? I'm too tired to fly right now." He said with a weak small.

"Danny… you're… you're alive." Rouge cried before hugging him.

"Depends your definition of alive but yeah." He chuckled. "I'm just tired. I used too much energy in that last shot." He rolled his head around looking at all of us. "Is everyone ok? No one looks too injured. Scott… you look better this way. White hair was my thing." He said with a grin.

"But Danny your heart… it stopped beating." Rouge said confused.

"Yeah, a little over a year ago when I first got my powers." Danny said with a smile. "I don't really need one. After all… they say a man thinks and loves with his stomach… or something like that." He was still trying to make jokes. "How about we all head off now? I still need to get home unlike the rest of you."

We loaded him into the jet and he was asleep in moments. It was a little over an hour before we arrived at the Mansion. We offered to let Danny stay for the night to recover, but he turned us down. "I fought so that I would have the right to go home and have a life to return to. Just let me go back to that." He same with a smile. "I bounce back quickly. I am good to fly home." An amazing ring of white light appeared around his waist and moved up and down over his body. After the light was gone there he stood with white hair and a black jumpsuit with an odd symbol in the center of his chest. He was giving off a strange glow that made him seem more like the ghost that he is. He turned invisible and flew out into the night.

"So…" Kitty started turning to Rouge with a sly grin on her face. "You were hugging Danny pretty tightly there." And just like that the young heroes were reduced to a group of gossiping teens. That must be the reason I took this job. To try to let them stay in this innocent like state, as long as I could let them.

(Danny)

I walked up to the front door. I had no shirt and my arm was burned. This was going to be one of my easier once to explain. I opened the door and walked in. Teddy and Lyn along with the kids were all in the living room. They turned their heads as I walked through the door.

"Danny, where have you been? What happened, the street looks like a war went on?" Lyn said in a panic. Then she saw my left arm. "Danny you're burned, what happened?"

"Don't worry Lyn it is ok. I already had a doctor look at it. It isn't as bad as it looks." I said with a smile rolling my arm to prove that it didn't hurt. "As for what happened. One of the school bullies I fought off the other day had a friend that decided to come and try to roast me alive with some flame throwers. I took him down and took him to the authorities. Sorry it took me so long to get back home. I had to answer questions. They asked a lot of them after seeing my stomach." I gestured to my chest. "Unfortunately the guy got me on the left arm before I managed to beat him. It burnt my shirt to a crisp."

"Goodness sonny the world really has something against you. It is just a good thing that you are still breathing." Teddy said concerned.

"You don't have to worry about Danny. He is the greatest." Henry said running over to me.

Teddy and Lyn could do nothing but watch as the kids gathered around me. Begging to be told stories of the great Phantom. I couldn't help but to smile. Teddy and Lyn went to sleep and I stayed in the living room with the kids. I told them the story of the Fright Knight and his power over Halloween. It felt appropriate since Halloween was just around the corner.

After I finished the story with me putting the sword back in the plastic pumpkin I sent them all to bed. I looked at them complaining that they weren't tired even as they could hardly keep their eyes open. I couldn't help but smiling to myself. 'This is my new life. The life that I would risk anything to protect. I have everything that I need, everything that matters. If I ever have to fight again, it would be too soon.' Little did I know, too soon was tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

(Kitty)

We had gotten a new Principle today, the guy is a total boring square, but at least he isn't an evil shape shifter. I still can't believe that Kurt and Mystique could be related. Apple fell far from the tree on that one.

Danny didn't even know that the last Principle was evil. But when we told him he didn't really seem that surprised. As if it was the most natural thing ever that the bad guys give themselves thankless jobs of slight authority, just to be close to their targets.

I still can't believe how strong Danny is. It is almost like he is just used to fighting for his life, maybe even more than Mr. Logan. I like look over and see him a little more than half asleep in our English class. Not that that is anything new. I just started to realize that I like didn't even know where he came from, or if Danny is even his real name. He seemed to be running away from the past. I like thought I would give anything to know what he was running away from.

I knew he was a mystery, but I did know the half of it. Our English class got a lot more exciting when out of nowhere someone smashed open the door with a battering ram and five guys in uniforms came hustling in carrying assault weapons. "What is this? Why are you disturbing my class!?" shouted out idiotic teacher. Either he didn't see the guns or he was too stupid to care. One of the man knocked Mr. Wops unconscious.

By this point most of the class was panicking. I was not sure what I should do but I heard Danny's voice. "Kitty don't do anything unless they attack. Hopefully we won't have to reveal ourselves."

I looked over and saw a terrified look in Danny's eyes. Then through the door came a man with graying hair, a tan completion and a black sweeter with a black trench coat over it. But the thing that stood out about him the most was an eye patch over his left eye.

He walked straight up to Danny and said. "Mr. Fenton. It is an honor to meet you. I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and before we start let me just say that I am sorry for your lose."

"How… how did you find me?" Danny said looking at the man. Danny looked like his entire world was falling apart around him.

"Someone posted a picture of your scars on Twitter. The image went viral yesterday. One of our agents looked into who the person in the image was. Once we find the school it was a simple check of who the new students were. The instant we saw your name we knew who you were. You're not very imaginative are you?" The man said to Danny.

"So, my life is over because of Twitter. I swear if someone in here is Tweeting about this." Danny joked but he looked like he was going to cry. "So what do you want? You didn't come here to kill me. You don't have enough men for a job like that." People's eyes widened. Five men with assault weapons were not enough. I knew that Danny was right, but what did they want with him? And who was he?

"You're right, we didn't come here to kill you. We don't have enough men in our organization anymore for a job like that anymore. We came to enlist your experts, as the world's foremost expert in hunting inhuman creatures." My eyes widened as Fury pulled out a folder and tossed it on Danny's desk. "Usually we wouldn't contact you like this but we have no choice. We are luckily we found you when we did." He said as Danny opened the folder and looked at the first paper. "SHEILD is an organization that only deals with global threats, so that should tell you how important this is. We don't know what it is call but we believe you have had dealing with this plant like monster." He said looking at Danny expectantly.

Danny looked up defeat in his eyes. "What do you want me to do? I'm just a kid. Surely you have someone else that can…"

Danny was cut off by the other man. "It has so far whipped out the entirety of the GIW, the MIB, the Hulk Buster Units, half of my best SHIELD operatives as well as both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. All of these good men and women are dead." People were still panicking but they were starting to be curious over just who is Danny Phoenix. If the Avengers, the earth's mightiest heroes have failed, why go to Danny? "This thing is a global threat. The world needs you kid. So suit up!"

"I don't fight anymore. I am retired from the hero business." Danny said sulking.

"We are willing to pay you 20 million dollars in order for you to make this problem go away." The man said. Most people in the room started to talk about what could be done with that kind of money.

"I don't want your money!" Danny shouted looking up. Real tears were streaming out his eyes. "I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to have to fight anymore." He cried.

"We will also give you the information on where the GIW are keeping Danielle." Nick Fury said with a smile as if he had won.

Danny looked at him. All the sorrow drained out of his face. He swallowed and then began to talk. "Its name is Undergrowth; beyond the standard powers of their kind it has an unmatched regeneration power and the ability to create drones and control the rate of growth of other plant life. He captures humans alive in order to use their mental energy as a catalyst to increase the rate in which he can produce his drones. In other words your men are still alive in that thing." Nick's eye widened as Danny gave information on the target.

"Let me guess, he appeared in a woodland area on the border of Wisconsin near a summer mansion." Danny said all business.

"That's right." Nick said with a nod. 'How did Danny know that?'

"How long ago was the first victim taken and how long would it take you to get me there?"

"The first recorded sighting was 12 hundred hours yesterday. We didn't find out you were alive until an hour ago. And we have a Jetcopter that can get you there in two hours that will be landing here it ten minutes." Fury asked Danny's questions.

"Then we are going to be cutting it close. His victims lose their value as mind batteries after one day's time. After that he uses their bodies as fertilizer." Danny said getting up out of his chair. "He is difficult to get rid of. You can't cut him down or burn him to the ground like most weeds. The only thing you can do is put the area were his core is under into a permafrost and it is located in his roots deep underground. Then all the drones out the area will die and he will remanifest in a form where he can be contained." Danny said walking to the door following the agents. He stopped and looked at Fury. "If you are lying about Dani, then Undergrowth will be the least of your worries." I saw his usual blue eyes burning green.

"Thanks for the warning. We have some equipment that was confiscated from the remains of your parents' lab. What do you want us to do with them?" Fury said with a grin.

"Do what you want with it. After this last job I am done. You will have more use for it than I do." Danny said. "I never want to see a thing that those monsters made ever again."

Danny left the room leaving the population in shock. 'Logan was right. Danny was a mutant hunter.' I couldn't help but thinking. Tears came into my eye. In truth, I admired his resolve to live a normal life even with his powers. I just followed Scott and Jean's examples, but Danny was trying to find his own way. How… how could Danny be a mutant hunter? And… who was Danielle?

(Later)

"Kitty what happened?" Scott asked me back at the Mansion. "The entire school was saying that Danny was taken way by a secret government agency."

"He… he was." I said. It had been over three hours but I still felt a little shocked. After word got out that someone got kidnapped in the middle of school during the day and a teacher getting knocked out school was canceled for the day. "A group of people saying they were from SHEILD came in and took Danny. They said he was the world's leading expert on hunting inhuman monsters… Logan was right. Danny really is a mutant hunter."

"I doubt that." Logan came out of the Kitchen eating an apple. "SHEILD doesn't get involved unless it is important. I don't think even Magneto was more that a small fry in their eyes." Logan just walked straight past us.

"Wait, you like know what this SHIELD is?" I said a little surprised. Logan doesn't share much with us.

"That's classified." Logan said over his shoulder without stopping. I think he said it just to make us mad. "But I will tell you this much. Casper is a good kid. He isn't a killer. Doubt he even has it in him to take another's life."

"But that Nick Fury guy said that Danny was a hunter." I said angrily.

"Why do you call Danny Casper anyways?" Rouge said curiously.

"Did you say Nick Fury?" Logan said looking back giving the first sign of being surprised. "Well if Nick Fury came himself then Casper must be kind of a big shot. What did Fury ask him to do?"

"Something about like a giant plant monster eating all his men." I said looking at Mr. Logan. "Why? Is Nick Fury important? And how do you know him?"

"You could say that Nick is pretty important." Logan said scratching his chin. He completely ignored the other half of the question.

"And Danny just went with him willingly or did he put up a fight. Ah can't imagine they took him if he resisted, even if he didn't use his powers." Rouge said a dazed look in her eyes.

"At first he refused. He was in tears begging them to go to someone else. He did care even when they offered him like 20 million dollars to do it. But then like Nick Fury said that they would tell him where he could find some girl. I think her name was like Danielle or something." I said thinking back to it. "His personality like changed completely. He stopped crying and told Fury exactly what he was going to do to stop the monster. He even like had insight on where it was and what it was doing without ever doing more than looking at the front page of the report that Fury gave him."

"So this Danielle girl must be important to him." Scott said rubbing the back of his head. "He said all his family was died. Everyone he cared about in his old life. I wonder if she is an old girlfriend or something that wasn't around." Rouge looked a little angry at that. It was obvious that she loved Danny. But how could she still love him. He was a hunter.

"If we needed to know he would have told us." Logan said, he turned and went back into the kitchen and came out with a beer in hand. The Professor usually didn't want Logan to drink in front of us but he did it anyways. "Listen because I am only going to say this once. SHEILD is an organization that deals in global security. Neither they nor any of their members exist. No pictures exist of them or any reports. All evidence that they we even here will disappear by tomorrow morning." Logan told us taking a swig from his beer. "Nick Fury is the Director of SHEILD, and is therefore one of the most powerful and influential men in the world. If you give him a reason, he will take you down."

"It is a good thing he don't know about mutants then." Jean said a little worried.

"Oh he knows about us; he knows we are here, he knows what we do, he probably knows what you put down on the last question of your midterms." Logan said. We all paled. "He watches us and if he thinks that we are a threat to humanity then he will act. But he doesn't want to draw attention to the existence of mutants anymore than we do."

"But then why did they go to Danny?" Rouge asked.

"They have been known to outsource their more… costly jobs out to others that can perform them more quickly and without drawing attention to themselves." Logan said not looking at us.

"Is that how you know them? They like asked you to do a job." I asked Logan.

"Something like that." Logan continued to drink. He obviously wasn't going to tell us anything. "The point is that Casper is strong, fast, and has good fighting skills. Someone asking him to do a favor to protect the world is not that unusual. It happens all the time with the major heroes." He waved it off like it was nothing.

"But Danny isn't a major hero. He is just a teen." Scott argued. "Just like the rest of us."

"Not really. I did a light search and found out who he is. Danny Phantom, he was a big shot in the western side of the states where there aren't as many local heroes." Logan said continuing to drink. "I'm just surprised that he is here, the reports all say he died in an accident brought about by a pair of hunters that were hunted him. I guess they were his own mom and dad that experimented on him, not that anyone made the connection. That is because he never used his powers except after changing his appearance to that white hair and jumpsuit."

"So you're saying that the Danny from our school is a superhero. Like a real superhero." Rouge said wide eyed.

"No. I'm saying he was a real superhero. He specialized in a particular breed of inter dimensional beings, only referred to as ghosts. He was a hunter of them because he would track them down and capture them before returning them to their own dimension." Logan said finishing his beer. "I'm out of beer so that is all you're going to get out of me." He crushed the can and walked away.

"Who knew Logan was good at doing research. Think he will help me on my history report?" Evan joked.

"I've heard of Danny Phantom before. But I didn't make the connection. He is supposed to be some kind of ghost." Jean said and shivered. "I guess he wasn't a mutant after all."

"But even if he isn't, he's still a good guy." Rouge said glaring at Jean. "He is our friend Jean. It's not like we have any room to judge someone about not being normal."

"So then, Danny is not a mutant that is a mutant hunter. He is a ghost that is a ghost hunter." I said trying to think about it. "That is pretty much the same… but somehow makes me like feel better and stuff." Then something accrued to me. "But is he dead or not? He is a ghost right?"

"Ah think Ah am just not going to think about it." Rouge said before leaving the room. 'Necrophilia or not they will get together.'

* * *

**Sorry I reposted all of this. I was apparently reported for not dividing the story into chapters.**

**I still am not really planning on continuing this. This is just one of those stories from the darker days (The times before I had ever thought of an original premise. I know some of you might find that hard to believe, but it is true.)**


End file.
